Jasper how could you?
by Edward4eva
Summary: What would have happened if Jasper really did bite Bella on her birthday?
1. Jasper how could you?

Disclaimer: All the characters in the story belong to Stephanie Meyer. The first part is in the second book New Moon.

"_Shoot" I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then. "No!" Edward roared. He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal _

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. Jasper feinted to one side but quickly changed direction as soon as Edward did. I could tell that Edward was reading Jaspers mind.

Jasper that was bought up to fight made a quick second decision which Edward didn't have time to read. He got past Edward and came at me. He was on me before I could scream.

I saw his teeth go into my arm before I felt it but when I did I was close to passing out. I tried ripping my arm from Japers jaw but couldn't. I knew I wouldn't have been able to Jasper was to strong. The others were trying to get him off me but Jasper was in a feeding frenzy.

He was much stronger than before. I felt weak. The fire has already past my shoulder and into my chest. My vision was blackening out and the last thing I remember was someone pulling Jasper off me. I saw Edwards face and drifted into the darkness, hoping to escape the fire.

EPOV

I was so scared this would happen. I am all wrong for my Bella. I should leave her I know should. But deep down I knew I would never be able to actually leave her. Today when Jasper bit her I was beyond furious. He is my brother while Bella is my love. If I can resist her blood why can't he. I would never hurt anybody he loves or carers about. How could I choose between them? I love Bella and Jasper in two different ways, but I couldn't live without Bella.

After Jasper bit her and I pulled him off her I tried to suck the blood out like I did the last with Laurent. Her blood tasted even better than I remember. Even my memory didn't do it justice.

Jasper how could you? I took as much as I thought was safe since Jasper already taken heaps. When I didn't taste the poison Jasper infected her with I was devastated. I looked up at Carlisle and asked " It's too late isn't it?" I heard the answer before I he said it. "Yes it is Edward I am sorry but there is nothing you can do." I couldn't look him in the eye. "Will she need the morphine?" I asked Carlisle. All he did was nod his head "She might you will have to wait until she wakes up to see. Her skin might have started to change by the time she needs it Edward."

There was a pause while I watched Bella breathe in and out. I also listened to her heart which I knew would stop too soon for me. Forever is too soon for me actually. How could Jasper? "Edward..." Carlisle said hesitantly. I knew what he was about to say. "No he damned her to hell." "Edward it wasn't his fault, you were going to change her anyway" "No "I said raising my voice.



"Carlisle please let it go. I am taking Bella with me and some morphine in case." "Okay" was all Carlisle said moving to go and get some morphine for Bella. I bent over and picked Bella up and by the time I had her in my arms, Carlisle had to come back with the morphine. As soon as Carlisle passed the morphine to me Alice came rushing into the room.

"Edward please don't" "I will be back I promise to you." Alice fell silent as soon as I said this, probably having seen the future change. I turned my back on her and walked out the door with Bella in my arms.


	2. Agony

EPOV

I had to leave a note to reassure Charlie first so I headed there first. When I arrived I laid Bella on the couch and went and got her some other clothes. When I returned I went into the kitchen and wrote a note in Bella's handwriting.

_Dear: Charlie_

_I have left with Edward. Do not worry about me. I will be fine. Do not get angry at the Cullen's please. I will phone you as soon as I can._

_Luv Bella_

I adjusted Bella in my arms and left Charlie's house. I headed for the meadow since I don't know where I want to go yet. I hope I make up my mind before she starts screaming.

I know nobody will hear her but my family but I want her to have some privacy when she goes to pieces without everybody hearing her in pain. Alice will probably have a vision but she wouldn't tell anyone.

I arrived at the meadow and laid her down next to me. I sat down next to her thinking about where to take her, and then I remembered what we had talked about. I knew where I had to take her Alaska.

She made me promise that I wouldn't let her anywhere near Charlie. I had made fun of her and told her we could live of penguins but know it really didn't sound like a bad idea. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could hoping I would make it to Alaska before she woke up in screaming in agony.

We have been in Alaska now for a couple of hours. I have found a small cave that is private and no way near anybody else. It's like we are living in our own little world. I expect the screaming to start any minute know.

Why is she taking so long to wake up? What happens if something is wrong? Maybe I should phone Alice. I picked up my phone and opened it when it buzzed.

"Hello" I said hoping it was Alice

"Edward she is fine. Give her a couple of minutes." She said in a voice that made me think she was hiding something.

"Are you sure Alice?" I asked, hoping she will pick up my hidden meaning behind my words

"Yes I'm sure, but umm... Edward she will be in a lot of pain."

I was silent for moment thinking. What did Jasper do to my Bella, my angle.

"Edward it was an accident"

Bella was stirring next to me and I decided to end the conversation quickly before she woke up, and started screaming.



"Um Alice she's waking. I got to go"

"Edward just remember it will pass. Okay."

"Okay bye Alice"

"Bye"

I hung up just as she started screaming, I was sure I heard Alice cringe on the other end of the phone, the second she was able to hear Bella scream.

"Bella, Bella it's okay. You will be fine it will pass" I said hoping to sooth her, but trying to convince myself more than anything. I don't think she heard me. She was in too much pain. Bella I thought I am so sorry. It's my fault.

_**Hours Later**_

Bella has been screaming for a day now. Her voice is about to go but she keeps screaming, I've been debating whether or not to give her the morphine. I don't know if this is when she will need it the most. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Edward you can give her the morphine now, it's usually the worst on the second day" Carlisle answered

"Okay thanks Carlisle" I said and hung up.

Hold on Bella relieve is coming. I took the morphine and gently inserted the needle into her arm, relieved that the needle didn't break. She didn't even feel it. I feel so sorry for her. If she is close to the pain I remember then ………….

The morphing seemed to be working since her screaming is going down, just like Carlisle thought it should.

"Edward?" Bella asked me in a strangled voice


	3. Hunter

BPOV

"Yes love?" Was all I heard from my angle "It hurts" I said whimpering softly her voice still hoarse from all the screaming

"It's okay Bella it will be over soon" Edward said trying to reassure me, his voice was all that I needed. It was hard to focus on what he was saying, but I needed to know where we are. I looked around not seeing anything familiar.

"Edward where are we?"

"Well remember when we talked about where we would go if you were turned into a vampire?" Edward said in a hesitant voice

I tried to think back when I suddenly remembered. "You kept your promise" I said with as much enthusiasm I could with the fire raging through my veins. I grabbed his hand and lowered it onto my forehead welcoming the cold.

"We are in Alaska?" I asked

"Yes love we are" Edward said moving his hand to cup my face

"Edward the pain is coming back" I felt him tense, his forehead furrowing

"It's okay Bella just relax it will be over soon I promise" He said as I closed my eyes and concentrated on his voice

The morphine has fully worn off by that time and I started screaming. I felt Edward's hands grip my wrists and hold them down. I screamed until I could no longer scream and then welcomed the darkness that surrounded me.

EPOV

_Bella it is almost over please hold on do not give up. I love you so much. Jasper when I get my hands on you..._ I thought but was interrupted by trying to remember how long Bella has been screaming.

Bella has been screaming for 5 hours now nonstop. I hate seeing my angel go through this awful pain. I can't believe this has finally happened. I was planning on changing her in a couple of years. Her screaming is starting to get less now I hope she will pass out soon. At least that is better than what she is enduring when she is awake.

The morphine has run out, awhile ago. I wish I could give her some more. I have thought of going to get some but I couldn't leave her alone. I pulled her into my chest and closed my eyes waiting for her to wake up. Bella looks more like a vampire with every hour that goes past. The transformation should be over by the morning. The worst is behind us, I hoped.

BPOV

The pain is finally subsiding. I can think properly know without all that pain. Wait that means I am finally a vampire. I looked down at myself. What is saw was no 

different than before except I might be a little paler. I thought I would feel different as a vampire but I don't except I'm really thirsty. I looked around me and saw Edward was watching me, anxiously.

"Edward ……………." I whispered my voice still hoarse from the screaming, but I could hear how different it sounded.

"Yes?" he said in that velvety voice that feels like I haven't heard in a while. "I'm so thirsty" I whimpered

He nodded helping me stand. He moved forward in slow steps pulling me along. He walked with me until the edge of the cave and dropped my hand.

"Edward where are you going, don't leave me?" I asked in a panicked voice, he wouldn't leave would he?

He turned around at the sound of my voice and was at my side in a second. I was actually able to follow him with my eyes that I was so surprised that I gasped out loud

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked in a worried voice I was silent for a moment absorbing the fact that I was actually a vampire.

Worried by my silence Edward shook my hand and asked me what's wrong but this time in a panicked voice. Surprised by the level of panic in his voice I immediately answered him.

"I could follow you for the first time." When I said that he was confused "I really am a vampire know aren't I?" I asked in a slightly sad voice

Edward looked into my face and what he saw there made him sad "Yes Bella you are" he said not meeting my gaze.

"But what about Charlie I didn't even get a chance to say good bye"

"I know Bella and I am sorry" He said in a voice that broke my heart

"Sorry for what. What did u do? Edward look at me" I said pulling his chin up with my hand, making him look at me.

"This is not your fault do you hear me? This was going to happen anyways. I would have liked to say goodbye to my father, but there's nothing I can do about that now" I told him in a very serious voice

"Bella don't you see it is if I wasn't such a selfish person and cared about my needs before your then none of this would have happen" Edward said

"Edward don't you every say that again." I said suddenly angry "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Edward was silent

"Edward did you hear me?" I asked him in a gentler voice



He nodded still not convinced. So I leaned over and kissed him. He was really surprised by this but kissed me back more passionately than he ever did when I was human.

"Edward "I said when my chest was heaving from all the kissing. Technically I didn't need to breathe but old habits die hard I guess.

"Yes"

"I would love you until the day I die. I would never trade the time I had with you for anything in the world. Do you understand? I might not have Charlie of Renee but I got you and that it all that I want. You are all that I want"

The only answer he gave me was by kissing me more passionately than before

"Edward I am really thirsty" I said after I had recovered from the kiss.

"Okay wait here." He saw the look in my eyes when he said this so he changed his words. "Bella just wait here for a minute I will be back in a minute. Okay?"

"Okay" I said and he was gone in an instant

When he came back I was so relieve that I was about to go over and kiss him again when I smelled a sweet and delicious smell. It smelled delicious. As Edward came closer I saw that whatever was behind his back was the thing that smelled so good.

"Bella." Edward said removing the thing behind his back and showing it to me.It took me a moment to realise what it was. It was an injured seal. Blood was pouring down its neck and onto the snow.

"Take it" Edward encouraged me

I stepped back from the animal. I had never eaten a living animal before.

"Bella you must eat. Please"

He moved closer, which made me move back.

"Bella" Edward said in a firmer voice. He moved closer again and so I moved away. Edward was getting mad know. "Isabella you have to eat"

He stepped forward and so I stepped back. He tried Vampire speed but I was faster since I was a new born. Edward growled from frustration.

"Bella you are a vampire know so you have to eat like one"

He tried moving forward again but again I moved away. We continued this until I was pressed again the inside of the cave. Edward thrust the animal at me but I refused to acknowledge it.

"Edward please don't" I pleaded with him



"Bella you have to eat" He tried reasoning with me

"Edward I said no" I said

"Bella" Edward said in a warning tone

I sank down onto the floor "Edward I don't want to" I said sobbing since I couldn't cry anymore. Edward sank down next to me with the animal and I moved past him. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I heard him running after me in the beginning but he knew I needed my space.

EPOV

What has Jasper done to Bella? She is devastated. None of us really had a choice when we were turned we were all dying and our families were all gone already but Bella she wasn't near death and she still has her family.

I don't know what to do. I want to help her. I can't stand the pain she is in. I started to follow her when I realized she needed space by herself. I looked down at the animal in my hand. I was kind of thirsty and drained the animal. When I was finished I chucked it into the bush and went after Bella. She has had enough time torturing herself.

BPOV

I thought I wanted this but know that I am a vampire I'm not sure. At least Edward has no excuse to abandon me now. I now know why Edward didn't want me to be a vampire. I don't blame him. I thought it was because he didn't love me enough but now I know why. I didn't even get to say good bye to Charlie. I don't know if I will ever see him again. At this thought I broke down into tearless sobs.


	4. Feelings

BPOV

I heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Edward walking towards me. I immediately stopped crying knowing how hard it was for him, he was the one against me becoming one from the start.

"Bella its okay" He said in a gentle voice. He came over and sat next to me. I looked at his beautiful face for what felt like eternity. When I looked down at my lap he pulled me onto his lap and stated rubbing my back in smooth circles.

"Bella it's okay I know how you feel, I'm here for you" Edward whispered into my ear.

I just nodded. We sat there for a couple of minutes holding onto each other when he stood up still holding me and started walking. "Edward where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see my love" was all he relied I got a strange feeling about this but relaxed into his arms. I felt like I was home in his arms. Soon I was as relaxed as I could be and I thought that this is the closest I will ever be to sleeping.

I was sad that I wasn't able to eat again or sleep but then I thought of Edward and all the things that we will be able to do. At this thought I turned my face and kissed Edward on the neck. He was so surprised by this.

"What was that for?"

"Why didn't you like it?"

"No it was just unexpected"

He moved his head and kissed me on the lips. My hands went into his hair and his hands went under my head. I was gasping for breath out of habit but Edward still stopped and I realized he was also gasping for breath.

"Bella I said after we are married"

"Edward please?" I pleaded

"Bella you have been changed against my will so please just do this my way"

"Okay fine. But let's get married this weekend" I reasoned

"Okay"

"Edward can I borrow your phone for a minute" I asked

"Sure" he said handing it to me not quite sure where I was going

I opened it up and typed in the number. It rang only once when I heard squealing from the other side.

"Alice calm down" I said



"Can I Bella can I?" She pleaded

"Um sure but …………….?" I paused waiting for Edwards's reaction.

"Alice I'll call back in a minute. Okay?"

"Okay but hurry we have so much to organize"

I hung up on her and turned to Edward

"Edward lets go home please?"

His expression hardened

"Edward please I miss Alice and Emmett and Esme. We can't hold a wedding without inviting your family. ALL your family" I reasoned with him. I was silent waiting for his reaction.

Edward sat down with me on his lap. I tried to sit up but he held me so I gave up.

"Edward "I asked when he didn't reply

"Talk to me please" I pleaded when he didn't

"Edward look at me" I said all traces of pleading out of my voice

When he didn't I moved my hand under his chin and looked into his eyes. Suddenly I felt really angry at Jasper and sad at the same time. I gasped out loud. I have never been angry at Jasper. In fact I had never been angry at him in the first place.

When I had gasped Edward had snapped out of his weird mood and turned his attention to me "Bella what's wrong?" he asked worried

"Umm Edward you know how you can read people's mind and Alice can see the future well I can feel what people feel and how they feel about other people.


	5. Blood

EPOV

"Wow Bella well I always knew you were good at ready my feelings but I never knew that could be a gift." Edward said

Edward grew silent for a minute thinking.

"Edward what are you thinking?" I asked panicking. He wouldn't look at me.

EPOV

I keep thinking about when Bella wouldn't eat so maybe if I projected my feelings of thirst onto her she will. She will have to eat then. I looked into her eyes and saw the look in her eyes. It was a mixture between hunger and disgust for what I was doing to her.

"Edward don't I don't want to live of blood" She told me in an angry voice

Bella was fighting it so I project all my feeling of hunger onto her and ran to get an animal for her. I was back in a minute. She was still trying to fight it when I got back. As soon as she smelt the blood she lost the battle. She lunged at the seal in my hand.

"That's it drink" I encouraged her. I still couldn't think why she wouldn't drink the blood. She was a vampire now after all. Maybe if she accepts it she will learn to drink blood normally. When she had finished she still looked hungry so I pulled her after me so she can kill her own animal.

"Bella really silent know" I instructed her

I motioned for her to move to the one side of the seal. I put my finger on my lip to remind her. We moved forward as one and when we were about five meters away I told her to get it.

She was really fast and strong. She was a bit too enthusiastic and broke it neck. Quickly Bella drink, don't wait. The blood is not good when it's cold. She lowered her head onto the seal and drank deeply from its neck.

When she was done I turned to her and asked her if she really wanted to get married with my family?

"Yes Edward please they are my family now as well" she answered him

"But Bella..." I tried to explain how I felt.

In the end I just looked at her so she can feel how I feel. It took her a minute to work through all my feelings. When she was done she climbed into my lap and nodded.

"Okay if you want it can be just us" she answered

She had just finished saying that when the phone rang. We both knew who it was. She was faster than me and reached the phone first



"Hello Alice" Bella answered

"Don't Hello Alice me" Alice snapped

"Alice please don't be like this" Bella reasoned

I took the phone from Bella and spoke to Alice

"Alice I'm not ready to go home yet" I answered.

"So it's only about you know is it?" she countered

"Alice" I warned

"No Edward listen what about Esme and think about Bella how she will feel. This is her wedding also. Please don't take this away from her?" she pleaded


	6. Rings

EPOV

What Alice said made sense. I don't want to take anything away from Bella. I have taken too much already. I turned to Bella.

"Bella you sure you want to go through with this I don't mind either way really. This is about your wedding. I want whatever you want."

"Edward please stop listening to Alice. I am not Alice and I don't really care about my wedding day. I am only doing this because you want me to. So let's just go and get your ring and go. Please."

"Bella honey you sure?"

"Yes Edward I am sure. You are the only thing I want and already have so please let's go" She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me until I was running next to her. I could see her enjoying the speed.

I wasn't sure where we were going but this is what Bella wants and if she does want to does this then so do I. When we reached the jewellery store I quickly picked my ring and paid for it. I was outside and was about to run when Bella put her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can I please see my ring?"

I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I just nodded and got it out of my pocket.

"Now remember Bella I didn't pay a cent of this"

"Edward just show it to me"

I opened the box and showed it to her. I heard her gasp and the next minute she was on the ground. She is the only vampire I know that can faint. I would have laughed at this but Bella was hurt. I scooped her into my arms and ran all the way home. When I got there Carlisle was waiting for me. Alice must have seen it all.

"Carlisle I don't know what happened the diamond is really not that big" I looked down at the ring. It was about the size of her bracelet maybe a little bigger. While I have been looking at the ring Carlisle has been examining Bella. "Is she okay?" I asked

"It seems that she is fine. I just don't know how she can faint?"

"Do you have a theory?" I asked

"Not really maybe because she is a new born. I am sorry Edward I really don't know."



"Will this keep happening do you think?" I asked worriedly

"Edward I don't know. We will just have to wait and see"

I heard a moaning sound and saw Bella was waking up "Bella are you okay? Are you hurt?" I paused for a breathe

"Edward I am fine" she paused

"What happened?"

"Bella you fainted I showed you the ring and you fainted" I explained

"Edward do you know how big that diamond is, I can't accept that" she explained to me completely ignoring the fact that she is a vampire, and just fainted.

"Bella what's mine is yours"

"Edward I can and won't except it" she said firmly

"Okay fine. Alice warned me this might happen so I got another ring just in case" I said getting the other box out. I noticed Carlisle slip out of the room. I opened it and waited for her reaction.

"Edward this is still too big but it is better than the first one" she said

"Bella this is the ring I am giving you and you have to accept. Please" I said pleading turning the full force of my eyes on her

"Okay Edward just for you I will. Now let's go and get married" She said

"Bella I don't think now is the best time you are the first vampire ever to have fainted."

"Edward come on please" She say trying to convince me

"Bella" I said still hesitant, she just fainted

"Edward this is what I want so please lets go before Alice comes" She said firmly

"Um... Bella look behind you" I said

She turned her head and if it is even possible she turned even paler

"Hi Alice" She said in a shaking voice

"Don't hi Alice me. How could you?" Alice said clearly hurt

"Alice I didn't do this to hurt you I just don't want this to be a big deal. Please don't make this a big deal, Please?


	7. Pretenses

BPOV

It took a lot of persuading from both me and Edward to get Alice to calm down. In trying to get Alice to stop being angry I agreed that she could organise my wedding. What a stupid thing to do, she probably saw that is the only way I will let her. So now our wedding is in the hands of Alice which is really not a comforting thought. I really should lay some ground rules about this wedding.

APOV

I am so happy that Bella agreed to me doing their wedding. Of course I knew she would but still. I am so excited. There will be a huge cake and heaps of flowers and romantic music. What more can you want. This day will be perfect. I chose the date on the weather. The best day would be in 2 weeks but that is too short so I choose the date of 4 weeks from now. I can't wait, I just hope they can.

BPOV

"Edward can I see you for a minute. Please?" I asked Edward turned around and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Is everything okay Bella?" He asked me

"Yes everything is fine I just need to talk to you alone for a bit" I said

Edward picked me up and ran until we were out of hearing distance form Alice. He stopped and sat down under a big tree and pulled me onto his lap.

"What's the matter Bella? Tell me I hate not being able to hear your thoughts?" Edward said. It surprised me that I could feel how concerned he was about me.

"Nothing Edward I was just wondering do you really want to give Alice free range over our wedding?" I asked

"No I agree with you my love, I can already see what she is going to do?" he said with a frown on his face

"How about we tell Alice that was can take control whenever we want and that she has to ask us before she does anything thing, and I don't want this to be a big deal" I suggested

"That sounds perfect love" Edward said

He leaned down and kissed me on the mouth moving down to my neck. I was again caught unaware when Edward pushed his feelings of lust onto me. It took me a second to get control and pushed him away.

"Edward you said you wanted to marry me first. Does that still stand or am I going to have to go through this wedding for nothing?" I asked him

"No your right Bella, now let's go and tell Alice about our agreements before she takes control of this wedding" he said pulling me closer into his arms and running towards Alice. I noticed he had a smug grin on his face



"Okay Alice we know you probably already saw about our agreement so what do you say?" Edward asked

"Do I have a choice?" Alice asked glaring at us

"No not really. Oh and another thing the date well the sooner the better." He said

"But Edward that only gives me two weeks" Alice complained

"Well we don't need two weeks Alice we could just go to Las Vegas right now. Is that what you want?" He asked threatening her

"No Edward two weeks will be fine" Alice said glaring at Edward

"Great" Edward said running away from her. He turned around and shouted over his shoulder

"See you at home Alice" and kept running pulling me along with him.

"Edward don't do anything stupid" Alice yelled

Edward grimaced and I guessed that Alice was talking to him in her thoughts

"Alice stop whatever you are thinking" I yelled at her angrily

I hate seeing Edward hurt. I waited until I was sure Alice had stopped before I relaxed into his arms

"So Edward where do you want to go?" i asked

"How about the meadow?" he suggested

EPOV

"Edward don't do anything stupid" Alice yelled

I barley took any notice of her and she knew it too. She was really angry about something so I peaked into her mind to see what was bugging her. What I saw was Bella hurt bleeding. We had done it and I had lost control. I could tell she was dying and there was nothing I could do. I heard Bella yell at Alice and she stopped.

_"Edward don't do it. It will kill Bella, I don't know how it could since she is a Vampire but it will and nothing will be able to save her" Alice thought_

I nodded my head in acknowledgement telling her I heard her

_"Edward I'm sorry for doing that but I knew that is the only thing that would stop you" Alice thought again "And just so you know the vision just changed I can only see you guys talking. Oh and Edward can you please have Bella back in an hour we need to go dress shopping"_



I nodded my head telling her I understood. I ran faster feeling Bella relax in my arms.

BPOV

"Edward what did Alice do to you?" I asked concerned

"Nothing for you to worry about love" Edward said kissing me gently on the mouth

When he stopped kissing me I looked around trying to catch my breath. I realized we had arrived at the meadow. We were standing under the shade of the trees. I tried to move out of Edward arms only to have him fasten his grip.

"And where do you think you're going?" Edward asked me

"Well I wanted to go into the middle of the meadow since it was a nice sunny day" I said only to feel the rush of the wind on my face. Edward sat me down gently and sat down next to me. I leaned back and putting my arms behind my head as a pillow and stretched out enjoying the sun on my face. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. I lay there for a bit realizing that Edward hasn't moved. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in the same position with a frown on his face. I immediately sat up

"Edward what is wrong?" I asked panicking

"Nothing is wrong my love" Edward said smiling. I knew he trying to comfort me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Edward tell me I know something is wrong and I want to know what" I said getting angry

I could see Edward was about to dismiss the claim again so I interrupted him before he could speak

"Edward please tell me I want to help. You are always excluding me. I know you are only trying to protect me, but I don't care I want to know" I said getting angry

Edward just looked at me. I could see he was arguing with himself about whether or not to tell me. I could see him making up his mind

"Bella, Alice saw you hurt. I dropped the boundaries for a few minutes and you got hurt, you were dying. I could never live with myself if I hurt you. Do you know how much you mean to me?" He asked me searching my eyes for my reaction. When he saw none he sighed dropped his head in his hands. "I thought you would be safe as a vampire. I thought we could live forever with each other but Bella you are too breakable. It's as if you were still human. You are the only vampire I know that can get hurt. You are and will always be an extremely delicate person who can always get hurt." he said to me with a dull look in his eyes.

"Bella do you understand what I am saying to you?" Edward asked suddenly angry

"Yes Edward I do understand but I would rather die at your hands that live without you." I said. Regretting it as soon as I said it



His head snapped up and his eyes flashed with anger "Bella do not ever say or think that again. Do you understand me?" he asked

"Edward what you don't want me to tell you the truth? What I said is true and I won't take it back. You are the best thing in my life." I said angry as well

"I'll call Alice to come and get you. I need to go hunting." Edward said anger evident in his voice

"Don't bother" I said getting up and running into the forest. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the sobs racking through my chest. I started crying harder when I realized Edward wasn't coming after me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I sank down and crawled under a bush and lay there. It was dark by know and the stars where already up. I just lay there looking at the starts until I heard footsteps coming this way. I immediately sat up hoping it was Edward. A huge dark figure emerged from the dark. I gasped when I realized who it was.


	8. Edward!

BPOV

"Jacob" I gasped

"What are you doing here?" I asked him surprised

"I could ask you the same thing Bella. You are on my land?" He said glaring at me

I haven't spoken to Jacob since I had changed. I think he was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

"How could you let then change you Bella?" he asked suddenly sad

"Jacob it was an accident. Edward would have never changed me. I have been asking him to but he refused" I said pleading with him to understand

"Maybe we have more in common than we thought. Where is that Bloodsucker of yours anyway?" Jacob asked looking around for Edward

"We had a fight" I said sobbing again

Immediately Jacob was there comforting me. "Shh its okay Bells, I won't let anything bad happen to you" Jacob said picking me on to his lap. We sat there in silence for a while the only sound that broke the silence was my quite sobs.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Jacob asked

"Anything" I said suddenly curious, only slightly hiccupping

"Why can you cry? When Edward left, you told me vampires can't cry" he said with a puzzled expression on his face

"Oh Jacob I don't know. I am the worst vampire there is. I can get hurt and cry. What's the point of being a vampire if I can get hurt?" I asked crying again

"Bella look at me" Jacob said waiting for me to look at him before continuing

"You wouldn't be Bella if you weren't different. Everybody expected you to be different as soon as they saw Edward couldn't read your mind. You were met to be different. You are unique, you even smell different from different vampires." Jacob said silently

"Thanks Jacob" I said getting up

"Any time. You sure you are okay?" Jacob asked me getting up aswell

"Yeah I am sure thanks again" I said before running towards the Cullen mansion

BPOV

When I arrived I saw Alice waiting for me. I slowly walked into the house my good mood from meeting Jacob subsiding.



"Bella?" Alice asked as soon as I walked in

"Not now Alice." I said running up the stairs

I was about to go into my room when I changed my mind. Alice didn't see me stop and ran straight into me. I heard a nasty crack and felt the pain almost immediately. I looked down at me arms and saw a bone sticking out. I breathed out of mouth to make sure I didn't faint. I saw Carlisle come running with his doctor bag in hand.

"I am so sorry Bella" Alice said apologizing over and over again

"Its fine Alice" I said getting frustrated

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked me. I was usually never in a bad mood.

"Yes just fine." I said

"Bella where is Edward?" Alice asked

"He went hunting" I said getting angrier at the thought of our fight

"Alice that is enough for now" Carlisle said looking at her. She nodded

"Why does everybody exclude me from everything?" I asked getting up and running out of the house

I heard Carlisle calling me to come back but I didn't care I just kept running. I ran until I was gasping for breath. I hate being so weak. Nothing I ever do is good enough. I suck at being a human. I suck at being a vampire. I have the speed of a vampire, but what's the point if I'm still weak?

I just sat there crying for hours. My arms stinging from the salty tears running down into it, but I didn't care. I looked up at the sky to see clouds forming. Oh great just what I need. I am in pain, angry and about to be soaking wet. What else could go wrong? Just as I thought that a lighting strike flashed over my head. I sighed out of frustration and lay down on my back waiting for the rain to come. I closed my eyes thinking about Edward and why when had to fight. When I sudden thought hit me. I got up and ran to our meadow. I ran into the middle of the meadow closing my eyes waiting for someone to find me. I assumed it would be Alice, but to my surprise it was Jasper.

I didn't even open my eyes. "Did Alice send you?" I asked

"Yes Bella she is worried about you. We have been searching for you for a while know. Carlisle is worried about you getting you getting an infection in that arm of yours. Bella please tell me what happen?" Jasper said in a pleading voice

I felt a feeling of calm spread over me. I still haven't opened my eyes yet I knew exactly where he was

"Jasper stop controlling my feelings" I snapped

"Sorry" jasper said in a small voice



"Bella please tell me what happened" jasper said just as the rain started falling

I ignored his question. "Jasper did Alice tell you when Edward will get back?" I asked

"Yes tomorrow" Jasper answered

"Okay" I said relaxing again

"Jasper if you control my feelings again I will leave." I threatened

"Okay but please Bella just tell me what happened?" jasper said pleading again

"We had a fight" I answered angry again "Is that what you wanted Jasper?" I asked getting up and facing him, noticing that his eyes weren't as black as I expected, considering my arm was covered in blood. I looked down at my arm

I knew I would start crying again so I started running. Faster than I had before, I heard Jasper calling my name but as I did to Carlisle I ignored him.

I ran until I couldn't anymore and sank to the ground. Why am I like this? Why am I so weak? I had to go talk to Carlisle. I thought getting up and running again, suddenly full of energy. I reached the mansion faster than I thought was possible. I walked into the house expecting Alice to be waiting but the only person home was Carlisle. I ran up the stairs knocking on the door a waiting for Carlisle to answer.

"Come on in Bella" said Carlisle. I walked in and gasped at what I found waiting for me.

"Sam" I asked uncertainly

"Yes Bella" Sam said with a sigh

"Where's Jacob? Is he hurt?" I asked suddenly anxious

"No _he's _fine Bella" Sam said with a small smile on his face

I let out my breath that I was holding in relief, when something dawned on me.

"Sam you said he's fine meaning somebody else is hurt" I said dread stabbing at my chest

For the first time since I had entered the room I looked up at Carlisle. He had a look of shock on his face when he released who Sam was talking about. When Carlisle saw me looking he quickly tried to hide it but it was too late I had already seen his expression.

"Bella, your arm it's not broken anymore" Carlisle said moving closer to me

"Sam" I said panicking now, ignoring Carlisle

"Where is Edward?" I asked close to hyperventilating



"Bella we are really sorry we didn't realise it was him until it was too late. We immediately stopped when we realised it was him" Sam said apologizing

"Sam where is he?" I asked repeating myself. My voice was shaking in fear

"He's in the woods. We didn't know what to do. I immediately ran here to get Carlisle" he said standing up and heading for the door

"Come on I'll show you" Sam said running already turning into a wolf

I was running after him before I knew it. I heard Carlisle brining up the rear. We were running for about five minutes. I was getting more impatient by the second

"Sam are we there yet? I asked again in frustration, he was really slow

Nodding Sam gave me a sympathetic look, increasing his speed until he was running as fast as he could

The look he gave me only made me ran faster. I knew we needed to reach Edward soon. We just kept passing tree after tree after tree.

"Sam are you sure this is the right way?" I asked only to be silenced by a glare from him

"Geez I was only asking?" I said slightly angry now which only cased Sam to laugh his barking laugh which reminded me so much of Jacob.

I was running full out when Sam suddenly stopped giving me no warning at all. I ran into him making him fall face first into the ground. I was still standing thanks to Sam having stopped my fall laughing at him. Sam turned around and glared at me only making me laugh louder. I was soon holding my ribs, and gasping for breath. I looked up to see Carlisle already moving forward again with a slight smile on his lips. I soon stopped laughing when I remember why we were here. Dread coming back and hitting me straight in the chest.

I walked on to see a group of people surrounding a very pale figure full of blood. I wanted to go faster but I was frozen in fear.

A sob broke out of my throat, I was shuddering before knew it. My knees collapsed and I was on the ground shaking. I felt Sam's arms realising he has changed back around my shoulders and shrugged them off. It was his fault that Edward was hurt I the first place. I got up and shaking the whole way walked towards Edward. I stopped about 5 meters from Edward, he was breathing in and out I thought calming myself, I walked the remaining steps to Edward.


	9. Mistakes

CPOV  
Sam nosedived right into the mud, I smiled slightly trying to show him some respect, but didn't stop. Edward was hurt and he needed me.

I stopped abruptly when the wind brought the smell of the others towards me. I almost gagged, the smell was horrible. I quickly looked to where the smell was coming from. The whole pack of werewolf was surrounding Edward. I quickly made my way towards him.

I heard Bella gasp at what she saw but pushed it to the back of my mind. Edward was my first priority now; I shoved them aside and examined Edward. I could see his body already starting to heal itself, he was missing some fingers and he had some deep scratches that would have certainly scared if he was human. Luckily vampires don't scar. Along his ribs were deep scratch marks obviously made by one of them and his head had a nasty cut probably made by a rock by the looks of it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella come closer, I threw out my hand to signal her to stop.

"Bella, Edward would not have wanted you to see him like this. I could see the anger flash in her eyes. I pointedly looked at Sam who immediately moved forward but was intercepted by Jacob who restrained her. He put his arms around her and pulled hr along away from Edward towards the forest. I could hear her protest but blocked them out. Edward would need at least another 30 minutes to fully heal. He would need blood to help him heal quicker, either I needed to do this or leave him to be watched by werewolf.

"Sam he needs blood, shall I go get some or will you watch him?" I asked him arching one eyebrow

"Um" Sam said clearly deciding on the pros and cons

"I'll go get it. What do you want me to catch?" He asked clearly uncomfortable

"Anything a deer would be the easiest, just make it quick please" I said to him turning back to Edward.

I took out some cloth and started cleaning him up. He was stained with blood, his hair plastered to his forehead by the blood. His clothes ripped full of blood and there was a pool of blood next to him. He needed the blood more urgently than I thought. I looked up to see only two werewolf's were left.

"Can you please tell Sam to hurry he has lost a lot of blood" I asked one of them, he needs it more than I thought

BPOV

I am so angry at Carlisle he took me away from Edward again. I understand why he did it, but it wasn't his choice. I wanted to sit with Edward until he was wake. I was abruptly awakened from my thoughts by Jacob. "Bella I am sorry" he said in a whisper



I ignored him; he was the one who attacked Edward, pulled me away from Edward and has me captive.

"Bella look at me." he said pulling my face up towards him. He was too strong for me too even bother fighting against. He waited until I had met his eyes before continuing.

"Bella we didn't know it was him. We were already on edge, we smelt a strange vampire in the area and we were hunting for it. The sent led us right to Edward we thought he was the strange vampire. I am sorry.

I only realised that it was him when it was almost too late." He said with a sincere look in his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes. I gave him a quick hug and a small smile just to tell him it was okay. I looked longingly towards the way we had come, where Edward was.

Sam's POV

I know it was our fault that bloodsucker was hurt, but does he really want me to catch an animal knowing what will happen to it? I have never done that before. I guess this is better than having to watch over the bloodsucker, and then telling Carlisle if something happened while he was gone.

That is the only reason I was doing this. I stiffened when I heard a howl in the distance. I motioned for the others to stop and I quickly transformed into a wolf.

"_Sam" I immediately heard when I transformed_

"_Yes" I answered_

"_The bloodsucker says you better hurry he needs the blood now"_

"_Okay I'll hurry"_

I transformed back into a human turning to the pack

"Spread out we need an animal now. Hurry! Meet back here as soon as you have one" I said worry evident in my voice. What will happen to the treaty if he dies? I wondered. I didn't want to think about it. If we had a war then they would surely win. I drove that thought out of my head and continued looking for an animal.


	10. Missing in Action

Sam's POV

I turned around wondering which way to go, I needed an animal and animal. I couldn't let that bloodsucker die knowing it was unprovoked. The wind blew my hair all over the place, I turned so they hair was blowing out of my face and not into my eyes when the smell came to me. I yelled at the pact to follow and quickly followed the scent, it lead us to a small opening in the forest where a deer stood grazing. Quil came up to me and stood watching it with me before clearing his throat

"Um Sam do we keep it live or kill it?" Quil asked me through his thoughts

I was silent for a moment thinking it over. A very interesting question it didn't even cross my mind to ask the bloodsucker.

"I guess keep it alive better safe than sorry" I thought moving towards the animal

Its head snapped up at the sound of us approaching and took off in the other direction, just before it reached the other end of the clearing Jacob arrived scaring it towards me again. By the looks of it we have the clearing surrounded. I motioned for everyone to move forward so we will eventually corner the animal.

We were still moving forward when it tried to jump over me, with one quick movement I had caught it and flung it over my shoulder. Some of the boys cheered but I was already racing towards the bloodsucker, I just hoped it wasn't too late.

CPOV

I heard a twig snap to my let and looked up to see Sam carry a deer. By the looks of it was still alive, I immediately stood up and took the deer from Sam.

"Um we didn't know if we should kill it or keep it alive" Sam explained

"This is fine" I said breaking its neck

Sam flinched; I looked up to see him with a disguised expression on his face

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to" I said moving towards Edward

I made a small cut along the deer's neck and held the deer over Edward's mouth letting the blood drip in to it. I saw him opening his mouth further and moved the deer so he was sucking the blood out. I could see the strength returning to him. I breathed out a sign of relieve and realized Sam has done the same. I turned back to Edward and saw Sam turn his head to the forest and I heard a howl.

"I will be right back" Sam said turning into a wolf and running even before I could nod.

Sam's POV

I was running toward the clearing in the woods, something was wrong I could sense it. When I arrived I immediately smelled it. The sent that we were following when we attacked the bloodsucker.



"Where does it go" I asked no one in particular

"It looks like the others side of the forest, Quil and some others has already gone to find it. I stayed behind to tell you" Jacob explained to me

Something was bothering me but I couldn't figure it out. Something with Jacob was missing it is at the tip of my tongue, I can feel it. I looked around the forest towards where the smell had come from.

I looked at Jacob and motioned for him to follow me. He immediately followed and we set off towards the smell. We were running for about five minutes when Jacob froze. I wished he had just turned into a wolf. I saw him looking around panicking and immediately turned into my human form.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked panicking something was obviously bothering Jacob

"Bella, did you see Bella when you gave the deer to Carlisle?" He asked me with hope in his eyes

"No Jacob, it was just Edward and Carlisle there" I said suddenly knowing what was bothering me

"Jacob please tell me you didn't leave her after you know we smelled a strange Vampire in the forest" I said looking at him hoping he would prove my suspicions wrong.

"No we were sitting right here when she stood up and told me she wanted to g to Edward I didn't want her to but I could see it was for the best" He said moving forward again following the scent of Bella and the strange vampire.

"I was walking with her until here" He said stopping and looking around.

The bloodsuckers were about 50 meters straight ahead from here. I could smell them quite clearly along with the strange Vampire. That smell was quite strong especially here, some branches were broken and some leaves.

"But then I heard you calling and thought you needed some help. Bella saw that I needed to go and told me to go. Pushing me, I eventually went. I thought she would be okay" he said ashamed

I was just about to respond when a vampire came running towards us. Both Jacob and I froze preparing to fight. I was just about to jump at the leech when the smell hit me. I was a Cullen; I moved my hand to stop Jacob. I realized it was Edward; he stopped about a meter from us and turned to Jacob.

"Where is Bella?" He asked looking around the forest, when the smell hit him along with Bella's by the look of it. He immediately took in the surrounding area and asked again in a desperate voice.

"Edward" I said preparing to step in

"Bella was taken by the strange Vampire. We don't know why, we were following its scent when we attacked you I am sorry" I explained to him



He let out this roar and was about to make a move on Jacob when the other bloodsucker called him. He turned his head, he was about to leave when he turned back to glare at Jacob. His eyes were black and the look on his face was horrific. I saw Jacob flinch, but he kept looking at Edward until he was gone.


	11. Trail of scents

EPOV

"Where is Bella?" I asked Jacob fearing the answer more than anything. When he didn't reply I looked around him to see if Bella was back there."Edward" Sam said "Bella was taken by a strange vampire, we don't know why. We were following its scent when we attacked you. I am sorry" Jacob said in a rush only pausing to wait for my reaction. Oh no, Bella. I thought before letting a roar of anger. How could I let this happen?

I stepped forward ready to pounce on him, I heard Carlisle calling me. I ignored him and moved into a crouch. I saw Jacob and Sam tense, when Carlisle started shouting his thoughts at me.

"Edward this is not helping Bella. We have to focus on finding Bella not fighting over whose fault it is" I nodded my head to show him I understood and stood up. I glared at Jacob and moved into the direction of Carlisle, noticing that they haven't moved a muscle.

As I was running I was memorizing her scent in my head in case something happened. I was already making plans in my head in case…No I couldn't think that way. She can't be dead. At that thought I thought my heart would burst. I sank onto the ground my body taken over by tearless sobs. I felt a hand on my shoulder and ignored it. It was my entire fault that Bella is in danger again. This is entirely my fault even as a Vampire she is a danger magnet. How could I leave her alone? I know in how much danger she gets in.

"Edward snap out of it. This isn't helping anyone" Carlisle said in a firm voice looking at me with a slight frown on his face. I nodded and stood up. "I am going to go and get the rest of the family. Do you want to come or do you want to start finding a trail for us to follow?"

"I'll stay and find Bella" I was already looking around for a place to start. I felt a slight breeze and knew Carlisle had left. I ran to the spot where Bella had disappeared and followed her scent from there. I could see the scents where leading me out of the forest.

The whole time I was running I kept thinking if I knew the strange vampires scent. I thought it was sort of familiar but I couldn't place it. I was still pondering this thought when the sweet smell of blood hit me. I felt my mouth fill with venom and moved forward towards the blood. The smell led me to a small clearing where a human was laying.

I moved forward so I could see it better when I realized the figure had been horribly distorted. Its eyes and face was totally scratched and the rest of it body didn't look any better. The strange vampires scent was all over the human. Bella's scent was also here. How scared she must have been. I felt the venom subsiding but the hunger was still present.

I moved forward still following the scent getting more impatient at finding Bella. I was running when I heard a twig snap in the distance. I froze and waited listening to find out who it was when I realized it was a deer. I immediately raced forward and snapped its neck, and drained it in minutes. After I was done I felt a little better. I could feel my strength returning to me. I should have hunted before.



BPOV

Jacob was barely gone 30 seconds when the Vampire came. He grabbed me around the neck, covering my mouth and moving his mouth to my neck. I shivered which only made him smile more. I was angry at myself. What would this do to Edward? I knew he wouldn't keep his promise. The first thing he would do is go to Italy.

The vampire then lifted me into his arms carried me, racing at a speed faster than Edward, usually went when carrying me. I closed my eyes hoping this would end before I was sick all over him. His run was more violent than Edward; I felt very uncomfortably, it felt like I was on a roller coaster while with Edward it feels gentle. Y running is even better than, this. I hate feeling so weak, wasn't new born vampires supposed to be stronger? We were running at what I would imagine was a couple of minutes when he tensed.

I opened my eyes to see why he had tensed hoping it was Edward. I couldn't see anything and sighed in frustration. I could feel him getting more impatient the longer we were running, when suddenly he stopped. I flew into the hands that were holding me winding me. I was gasping for breath when I saw a figure coming up the path. I could see it wasn't any of the Cullen's and shook my head telling them to go away.

I looked up at the vampire only to see his eyes were as black as coal. I gasped knowing what was about to happen. I tried to stop him with my vampire strength but he didn't even register what I was trying to do. I could smell the blood flowing through the person veins, the thought made me hungry and venom pooled into my mouth.

The figure was coming closer and I realized it was Mike. I shouted at Mike to run but he just froze looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I screamed at him over and over again to run, seeing his eyes widen in fear as he realized what was happening.

He took a step towards me; I shook my head telling him to run again. He hesitated before taking off. I saw the vampire smirk and count to ten. I pleaded him to let Mike go, but this only made his grin grow. This was only a game to him. He didn't care about Mike. I saw a blur as he went after Mike, my hands grabbed at air.

I screamed at him to come back. And then I sat in silence waiting, for Mike's last scream. I was in shock; Mike was dead because of me. I looked up to see two figures coming up the path.

I realized they were Mike and the vampire. Mike's eyes were wide with fear. When they got closer to me he threw Mike on the ground and stood on his chest keeping him down. He smiled at me before bending down, he moved to Mike's neck. I jumped up and ran at him. I heard the sickening crack before I felt the pain. The vampire looked up at me with surprise at his eyes.


	12. Wrong Visions

**Vampire's POV**

I heard someone behind but didn't care. I was thirsty and a perfectly good human was laying here waiting for me to kill him. I was just about to break his neck when something rammed into my side. I heard a sickening crack and heard Bella scream out in agony. I smirked when I realised what she had tried to do. I ignored her and quickly finished of the human, having some fun with him as well.

I looked over at Bella and saw her on the ground crying holding her shoulder, which is obviously broken. I walked over to her when a strange fact occurred to me _crying_ vampires aren't supposed to be able to cry. Yes we can break bones and feel pain but they quickly heal. She was still crying so I picked her up and ran with her hoping her vampire boyfriend wasn't too close, that's when the amazing smell of her blood hit me. I felt my mouth fill with venom and quickly swallowed. I shook my head sharply from side to side. _No I want revenge, she can't die this quickly. Just control your thirst a little longer._

**Alice's POV**

"Edward" I yelled out my voice sounding strange even to me. He was next to me in a second; I saw him nod and knew he had seen the vision in my mind. Bella has found another power; she can turn back into a human. She doesn't have any control over it and had turned into a human when she saw Mike die.

I heard Edward pacing in front of me back and forth. "Do you have any idea what he wants?" Edward asked. I shook my head, I wish I did. I sighed and went back to thinking about my vision when I heard Edward gasp.

"Alice I know what the vampire wants" Edward said slightly panicking. I felt the gentle breeze hit my face and knew he had gone to speak with Carlisle. I was about to yell at him to tell me when I had a vision.

Edward was in Carlisle's office pacing again when Carlisle entered.

**EPOV**

I was in Carlisle's office pacing again when Carlisle entered and I told him about the vision.

"Carlisle you know when we went to the Denali to visit them and they had a group of new born vampires. Well I just remembered looking into some of their minds and seeing his face. I think he wants revenge for taking away his mate" I finished a little breathless

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes I think your right Edward. Has Alice had any other visions about Bella?" I shook my head continuing to pace.

I saw Carlisle open his mouth to tell me to stop when my pocket vibrated.

"Alice?" I asked

"Edward, the vampire is taking her to his home; I know which trail they are taking. If you hurry we can catch them" I hung up the phone and looked at Carlisle to see if 

he was going to help me get Bella back. He nodded and stood up from his chair and followed me out of the hospital. I didn't bother with a car, running was faster.

As soon as when walked onto the porch the whole family came outside. They started running, leaving me and Carlisle to follow. I quickly caught up and was soon running next to Alice, listening to her thoughts.

**Alice's POV**

I turned around and faced my family. "They should be coming in here in a couple of minutes. Be careful so he doesn't catch your scent and be well hidden" I said turning back around and looking for a hiding space

**Vampire's POV**

Some people are so gullible. They depend on her visions too much. I just had to send one vision for them to all go running. They were waiting for me and Bella in the forest while we were actually at their house at this very moment. I ran upstairs with Bella in my arms. I laid her on the bed, which by the scent of it Edwards and quickly got to work. She was unconscious from the pain of her shoulder and all the crying. I took the knife from my back pocket and grabbed her arm. I made a cut along the top of her arm not wanting to kill her. I spread the blood all over the bed and the walls before covering it back up.

I was really disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see their face's when they saw my little message. I gathered Bella in my arms again. I was too afraid to breath and quickly fled the house from all the blood.

**EPOV**

"Alice" I hissed in frustration

"Where are they?"

"I don't know" she said in a sad voice. We have been waiting for three hours know and nothing has happened. When Alice tried to see what was happening all she got was the same vision over and over again.

"I am going back to the house. Obviously this is his power, nothing is going to happen" I said turning and running back to the house.

As soon as I got close I knew something was wrong. I could smell Bella's blood and there were heaps of it. I felt the venom in my mouth. I quickly swallowed and ran faster. I followed the scent and it led me to my room. I was shocked at what I saw. My bed was covered in blood. My quilt that used to be gold, was know soaked in blood. The walls had some as well. I walked into the bathroom and was shocked to see a message written in Bella's blood. She has lost too much blood.

"THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I CAN DO!!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hello...

I know I said I will be continuing this story after I finish Edward I am sorry, and I am planning on finishing it pretty soon. I went through this story and edited and fixed some things up. I did change some things but they aren't major to the plot of the story so you don't have to go back and read it if you don't want to!

Just so you know I have already started writing the next chapter to this but it might take a while, but be patient with me. I will get there eventually!

Thanks

Edward4eva


End file.
